


The Promotion

by darkness173



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "if you think this has a happy ending you haven't been paying attention", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Ramsay is kinder than usual but not really, Rimming, it's not exclusively non-con but it's not exactly consensual either, tbh I simply want to hug Theon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkness173/pseuds/darkness173
Summary: Reek gets a promotion after Moat Cailin. Inspired by Ramsay's "come, Reek, I'll be needing a bath" line.A Chinese translation of this fanfiction by 柳梓煞 is availablehere. :)





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just something short I wrote to get the (terrible) Thramsay feels out of my system. It's nothing violent, but it does include some emotional manipulation/abuse and extremely dubious consent. The descriptions are based on the TV show versions of Theon and Ramsay because I have never read any of the books and I simply loved the actors and their performances too much to do it any differently. I'm not an English native speaker - so forgive me for the mistakes. If you feel like it, you can point them out to me and I'll correct them!

“Reek, go get some of the servants and prepare me a bath. It was quite a journey to reach our new home and I want to get this grime off me before having dinner,” Ramsay ordered, already taking his heavy cloak off.

“Of course, master, it’ll be ready in a moment, master…” Reek meekly answered with a bow, before hastily hobbling off to do as requested. It took longer than Ramsay was pleased with to heat up the water and fill up the bathtub, but he seemed to relax once it was finally done and he could shoo away everybody.

“Not you, Reek, come over here and help me get out of my armor,” he demanded as the former Greyjoy was about to leave the room with the others.

“Yes, my lord,” Reek replied, his heart rate picking up speed at the mere thought of having to be so close to the newly legitimized Bolton and touch him in such a manner. It wasn’t the first time he had had to help his master disrobe and he had learned that he was unlikely to get hurt while doing so, unless he somehow managed to screw up, but anxiety nagged at him nonetheless. He swallowed nervously and stepped closer to Ramsay, knowing he was being stared at even as he kept his eyes lowered while undoing laces and detaching pieces of armor. It was harder than it would have been if his hands weren’t shaking so much, but he managed to expose his master’s chest without any further inconveniences.

“You know, Reek,” Ramsay suddenly said, making the former Greyjoy slightly flinch in fear. “You did a good job back in Moat Cailin. A very good job, even.”

“Th-thank you, master. You’re too kind,” Reek answered, genuinely glad to have pleased his lord. He kneeled down, trying to suppress a grimace as his knobby knees started aching as soon as they made contact with the hard floor. He carefully slipped the boots off Ramsay’s feet and then hesitated when it came to unlacing his breeches. He startled when a hand fell on top of his head, caressing his hair disturbingly gently.

“Go on, pet, we don’t want the water to get cold, do we now?”

“N-no, of course not, my lord,” Reek softly replied, reaching up with his shaking hands to finally unlace and slowly pull down the other man’s last remaining piece of clothing. He respectfully kept his gaze averted, until a sharp tug at his hair forced him to gasp and look up, coming face to face with Ramsay’s semi-erect manhood. The grip on his hair didn’t relent and Reek fearfully glanced up at his master, who was smirking darkly down at him.

“It’s a nice cock, isn’t it?” he asked in a sultry tone, using his free hand to slowly stroke himself a handful of times. “Does me a lot of great services. Not that you’d understand, my little Reek.”

The former Greyjoy swallowed the lump in his throat but was unable to suppress the tears welling up in his eyes. Just as a tear slipped down his cheek, the hand in his hair gentled and started to caress it once again.

“Now, now,” Ramsay soothed, then finally released him as he turned and stepped over to the bathtub, climbing into it slowly to avoid any water splashing over the edge. He sighed deeply and leaned back with his eyes closed, his arms resting on the edges of the tub.

Reek remained on the floor for another moment, shivering and crying quietly, remembering times where he used to call himself Theon and had a “cock which did him a lot of great services” as well. Nowadays that part of his body was nothing but pain and an itch he couldn’t scratch, and Ramsay loved to remind him of it as many times as possible.

“Anyway, Reek, as I was saying earlier: you’ve been very good recently and pleased your master immensely...” Ramsay said with his eyes still closed and not moving an inch. The mentioned man discretely dried off his face with the sleeve of his ragged and dirty shirt and struggled onto his feet, pain shooting up his skinny legs and back as he straightened up. “And this is why I’ve decided to promote you.”

“… p-promote me, master?” Reek asked after while of silence, fearfully wringing his hands.

“Yes, sweet thing. I’m promoting you from pet dog to my personal manservant. Well… that’s not quite right – you aren’t exactly a man after all… maidservant? You know what – let’s settle on my personal servant. I want you to serve me like you did a moment ago, all the time. Tend to all my needs and accompany me everywhere. I’ll even let you sleep on the floor of my chamber to keep you close by at all times. Would you like that, Reek?” Ramsay asked in a sugary voice.

The addressed man’s eyes widened slightly. While none of the tasks the young Bolton described he would have to fulfill as his personal servant where a novelty to Reek, sleeping inside of his chamber surely was. Sleeping in the warmth of a fire was a luxury the former Greyjoy had assumed he would never get to experience again. He hurried to the side of the bathtub, fell to his knees once more and clasped his hands together.

“Thank you, my lord, thank you – you’re too good to Reek – Reek doesn’t deserve your kindness!” he babbled while rocking back and forth.

“Hush, pet,” Ramsay admonished, finally opening his icy blue eyes and lazily gazing over at him. “I know I’m too generous, but I’m a Bolton now and it would have never been possible without your splendid work, so this is my gift to you for being a very good boy.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Reek whispered again nonetheless. He was in such high spirits that he was bold enough to reach for the rag thrown over the edge of the bathtub and dunk it in the water, before gently starting to clean his master’s arm. Ramsay simply smirked and relaxed again, letting Reek wash him in silence. First his arms, then his chest, then his back as the bathing man helpfully leaned forwards for him.

“My legs too, Reek,” he instructed, when the freshly promoted servant turned around to put away the soap bar he had used to clean his lord’s hair.

“Yes, master,” the latter obediently answered, feeling genuinely eager to follow Ramsay’s orders and please him. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt with some difficulty, as they kept slipping over his thin arms, removed the bandages from his crippled hands and then submerged them in the warm water to carefully run the rag over the young Bolton’s muscular thigh. He avoided glancing at the body part which caused him so much distress and simply focused on cleaning the long and strong limbs underneath it instead. The warm water felt very good against his cold and torn skin and Reek was reminded of that other time he had pleased his master enough to grant him a bath. Maybe Ramsay would have him wash himself more often now that he was going to sleep in the same chamber as him? After all it couldn’t be pleasant sharing the same room with somebody who _reeked_ like him.

Ramsay startled him out of his thoughts by petting his hair gently. Reek fearfully glanced up at him, afraid he had made a mistake while he had been thinking instead of focusing on cleaning his lord. Instead the man just smiled at him and then used his free hand to guide Reek’s working one closer to his groin, gasping lightly when the rag came into contact with his crotch. The servant’s eyes widened in shock, his heart starting to pound faster.

“Come on,” Ramsay urged in a hiss, leaning back and closing his eyes as he pressed Reek’s hand firmer against his apparently fully erect member. The hand in the latter’s hair tightened around curls but refrained from becoming hurtful.

Feeling the threat of tears again, the former Greyjoy suppressed them with the reminder that this was an easy task – something he knew how to do well from a life he no longer had. It was an easy task, but especially a painless task, so he steeled himself and discretely discarded the rag before gently enclosing his four fingers around Ramsay’s manhood. The young Bolton moaned lowly as he slowly moved his hand up and down, massaging the hardened flesh.

“Yes, sweetling,” his master breathlessly praised, the hand in Reek’s hair gentling and slipping down to rest on the back of his neck. Starting to breathe somewhat heavier himself, the one who used to be Theon, leaned slightly forwards, his wide eyes skidding over Ramsay’s squeezed shut eyes, his parted lips, his bulging Adam’s apple as his head rolled back against the edge of the bathtub. His free hand clenched around the polished wood, while the one in Reek’s nape kneaded and rubbed it encouragingly.

To his horror, he felt a familiar, but almost forgotten tingle in his crotch. It was an odd sensation, the stirring of something that wasn’t there. He felt himself begin to panic, but forced himself to keep pleasuring his master, who had started to moan a little louder and more frequently, sitting slightly up in the bathtub. He accelerated the rhythm of his strokes and stared at the distorted image of his hand pumping up and down a long thick member which shortly thereafter released seed into the murky water, dissolving almost instantly among soap and grime residuals. He gently worked Ramsay through his climax and then released him, shamefully pulling his arm out of the bathtub.

Ramsay was quiet for a long time, simply catching his breath with his eyes still closed, occasionally licking his lips and swallowing heavily. It was only when he could breathe normally again, that the hand in Reek’s nape moved up to tenderly pet his head. The young Bolton opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze at his servant, offering a small smile.

“My, my, Reek! If I’d known you had such skilled hands I would have never removed that little finger of yours,” he remarked, moving his hand to cup the former Greyjoy’s gaunt cheek. “You did very, very good, my sweet one.”

“… I only live to please you, master,” Reek managed to say, once he found his voice. His crotch felt on fire.

“Good,” Ramsay’s smile widened. “Help me up, will you? Help me dry off and put some clothes on and then fetch me my dinner.”

“Of course, my lord,” Reek replied, struggling to get to his feet even worse than before. On top of his usual aches and weakness, there was that disturbing sensation in that place he wasn’t supposed to have sensations at all. He ignored the discomfort to instead do as instructed.

The odd feeling remained for quite some time. It was only while he was returning to his master’s chamber with a tray filled with ridiculous amounts of food, that it had finally vanished. Reek hoped to never experience it again. Those feelings belonged to a man of the past and should never be directed towards the one who… killed that man in the first place.

“There you are, Reek! I was already afraid I’d have to go to bed with an empty stomach tonight,” Ramsay exclaimed with a somewhat menacing undertone, once he entered his chamber and carefully placed the tray on the table in there. His arms and legs were sore from having carried the heavy tray as quickly as possible all the way up there, but he supposed he had still been to slow. The young Bolton, now dressed in a simple white night shirt and a pair of breeches, sat down at the table and helped himself to some roasted pork and potatoes.

“I was thinking, Reek, why don’t you take a bath too before draining the water? It’s still tepid and I’d rather you smelled a little better now that you won’t be sleeping in the kennels anymore,” he said through a mouth filled with food. Reek’s eyes widened and sought out his master’s gaze, but the young Bolton didn’t spare him a glance, too focused on his dinner.

“Yes, master. Thank – thank you, master,” Reek replied, glad that his predictions had been accurate. He moved to the bathtub and stared into it, thinking about how it contained Ramsay’s sweat, grime and semen. He was immensely grateful that he had the chance to somewhat clean himself at all, even if the water he had to use to do it was already sullied by somebody else. He slowly undressed himself, careful to keep his back to his lord, as he knew how much the other man enjoyed the sight of his flat groin. He didn’t think he could bear more of Ramsay’s cruel mockery after how immensely generous he had been to him that evening. To his surprise, he got to climb into the bathtub without any interruptions. Maybe his master was too busy eating, to really care about his naked state.

Somewhat calmer, Reek started to clean himself with the same rag he had used on Ramsay only a while ago. Some of the bruises and scabs on his skin were still tender, but all in all it felt blissfully good to remove the filth one stroke after the other. He cleaned his entire body, except for _that_ part of it and then washed his hair as well, rinsing the soap off with the by now almost black water. The way he couldn’t almost see through it encouraged him to go on and clean his groin as well. He slowly ran the rag over it, glad that it didn’t hurt anymore, having healed long ago, but the scarred area was so sensitive that most of the time touching it still resulted in discomfort.

For some reason, the soft material of the rag wasn’t quite unwelcome that evening. Confused, but somewhat also intrigued, Reek gently rubbed himself under the pretense of cleaning himself and noticed that it felt almost… almost pleasant. He was reminded of the sensations he had experienced before, while he had been pleasuring Ramsay in that same bathtub…

With a gasp, Reek forced himself to stop and quickly stood up, carefully climbed out of the tub and dried himself off with the still humid towels Ramsay had used earlier. His heart was racing, so was his mind and he couldn’t help but shake and twitch even worse than usual.

“You done, pet?” Ramsay asked, making him jump in fright.

“Y-yes, my lord,” he stuttered a reply, bending down to put his filthy and torn clothes back on.

“Leave them. Come here,” the Bolton ordered instead, making him freeze in his motions. He slowly straightened up and then hesitantly approached his master on shaky legs, like a timid new-born foal, awfully aware and self-conscious about his revolting body – missing parts of it and covered in scars and fresher injuries. He didn’t try to cover himself up, as he had learned a while ago that Ramsay did not appreciate him doing so.

“Don’t you look and smell nice all clean like this?” the latter commented, looking him up and down, visibly lingering on his groin area with a dark little grin.

“Yes, master. Thank you for allowing Reek to bathe,” the former Greyjoy meekly replied, his head lowered in shame.

“Oh, don’t mention it. We celebrate my new name, our new home and your promotion today. It is only fair that you appear presentable, pet,” Ramsay answered, reaching out for Reek’s bare bony hips and pulling him onto his lap. The servant let himself be manhandled without the slightest bit of resistance, but he still gasped when his naked butt met his lord’s crotch. A hand landed not too gently on top of his thigh and kneaded it, before nails were gently raked along it all the way up to his hip. “I could eat you up today, but I think I’ve had quite enough for now. In fact, look at all the remaining food! Does my little puppy want some too?”

Overwhelmed by the unsettling feeling of having Ramsay’s arm curled around his waist and his hand gently running up and down his thigh, Reek almost missed his master’s words. When his brain finally caught up with the offer he had just received, the former Greyjoy was almost certain that Ramsay had something in mind. Being allowed to sleep on the floor of his lord’s chamber had already been a tremendously generous offer, bathing had seemed like a somewhat reasonable consequence of the new development. But… being allowed to eat real food…? He couldn’t help but shake even harder, to the point Ramsay held him even closer and hushed him.

“Shh, sweetling, don’t be afraid. Here, try one of these, they’re great!” the young Bolton said, removing the hand from Reek’s thigh to instead feed him a small meat pie. The servant accepted it greedier than he had intended, barely believing the explosion of taste on his tongue as Ramsay gently pushed the small pie into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it way too quickly and even went as far as to lick the crumbs off his master’s fingers. The latter simply chuckled and fed him another one, followed by some sweet pieces of dry fruit. “You’re so incredibly lovely tonight,” Ramsay hotly whispered into his ear, before gently biting into his bony shoulder, his hand slipping down to caress the inside of Reek’s thigh, further and further up until he could carefully finger scarred skin at the end of it. 

Unable to control himself, the naked man in his lap jumped slightly up and whimpered, the food in front of him suddenly all but forgotten. Tears welled up in his eyes for several reasons: being touched without his consent, being touched in _that_ most hateful area of his body, being touched by _Ramsay_. But one of the less apparent reasons why he felt so upset, was that his master’s fingers felt so _good_ on his groin.

“Finish your meal, my little Reek,” Ramsay ordered, never ceasing to gently rub his crotch. The addressed man complied, most of all because he had to, if he wanted to please his lord, but also because he didn’t know when he would have the occasion to eat real food again. He helped himself to some fresh water as well, thankful for not having to share one of the bowls with the other dogs for once, all the while breathing slightly heavier and shivering from having Ramsay play with what was left of his manhood.

“Are you full, pet?” the latter asked him when Reek leaned slightly back against him, staring down at what was happening in his neither regions.

“Y-yes, m-master, thanks for the f-food, master,” the servant panted, feeling a weird mix of emotions. He felt so good, better than he had felt in ages, after a bath and a meal. Ramsay was being kind to him, not having hurt him in the slightest yet, but he was also touching him in places he had ruined and made Reek hate from the bottom of his heart. Somewhere, hidden deep inside of Reek, the creature, Theon, the man, was appalled at having another man touching him that way, especially one who had caused him so much suffering.

“Shh, don’t cry, sweetling, you’re being so good,” Ramsay soothed, slipping his hand even lower, his fingertips brushing against Reek’s entrance. The latter hadn’t even realized the tears streaming down his face and the sobs racking through his body until then. “Go lie on the bed. On your stomach, ass up with your legs spread,” the young Bolton instructed, suddenly releasing him and pushing him off his lap.

Reek was so taken by surprise and shaken by what was happening in general that he almost lost his footing and fell, but luckily, he managed to catch himself on the edge of the table. Crying softly, he shakily walked over to the bed, heavy heartedly climbed on top of it and lay down the way he had been told. It felt like he was left in that position forever, to the point he started shivering less from fear and more from the cool air enveloping his bare body. Even his crying quietened down a little as he started to wonder if maybe everything had been just a cruel prank all along.

But then the mattress dipped right behind him as Ramsay climbed onto the bed as well. Warm hands ran over Reek’s back, up and down, up and down, before slipping even lower to his backside, kneading the little meat he had left there.

“Such a good boy,” his master whispered, spreading him widely. Reek pushed his face against the fur on the bed, both to stop the tears from spilling again and to pretend he was someone else, somewhere else, with somebody else. It worked until a warm soft tongue licked his backside, from the very bottom where the scarred skin started, to the very top where his tailbone protruded. He couldn’t help but gasp loudly, both in shock and shameful pleasure. His eyes and mouth were wide open when he turned his head slightly to the side.

The tongue returned over and over again, at first teasing the whole area, before focusing more and more on his hole. Reek tried to avoid making comparisons, but he was sure not even Theon had ever experienced anything like this. The longer his master licked him, the harder it was to keep his hurt little noises to himself, moaning, mewling and whimpering like an injured little beast. The tingling and burning in his crotch was intense, worse than all the sensations he had felt that evening added on top of each other. His fingers curled around the fur beneath him, his body moved on its own, rocking slightly back against the tongue which kept licking him and occasionally even breaching him.

When the tongue left him, he was almost disappointed. He shakily turned his head to gaze over his shoulder. Ramsay was sitting on his heels, completely naked as well, looking just as flushed as Reek felt. His lips were red and moist, glistening in the light of the candles and fireplace. He was also fumbling around with a small jar. Reek quickly buried his face back into the furs. He was mortified of feeling so eager to have Ramsay’s tongue or at least his hands back on him.

He flinched when something cold touched his entrance, but then relaxed when he realized it was just the young Bolton’s fingers covered in a slippery substance, circling the puckered ring of muscle. One of them slipped slowly into him, meeting almost no resistance after having been loosened by gentle licks for so long. Reek keened, his muscles seizing up in pleasure when the tip of Ramsay’s finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. He cried out brokenly when another finger joined the first. Together they insisted on rubbing that spot, making Reek writhe on the furs and moan loudly.

“Gods, Reek,” Ramsay panted behind him, carefully removing his fingers. “Turn around,” he ordered in a harder tone, prompting the twitching man underneath him to break out of his befuddled state and do as requested. The young Bolton’s eyes were dark and dangerous, something that usually caused the alarm bells to go off full force in Reek’s head. That night, he simply shivered and lightly spread his legs.

Ramsay lowered his gaze to his member, stroking it a few times. The former Greyjoy could tell he had spread the same substance he had used to penetrate him with his fingers over his manhood as well by the way it was glistening and squelching lightly while his master pleasured himself. He crawled forwards, pushing Reek’s legs even further apart by slowly slithering between them. He braced himself on the mattress besides his servant’s waist and guided himself to his entrance, pushing against it until it wielded and enveloped the tip of his manhood. Reek threw his head back, auburn locks spreading out like a halo around him and eyes squeezing shut at the overwhelming feeling of being stretched so widely. It was uncomfortable, but not painful, and yet he couldn’t help but whine in between loud gasps for air. Ramsay kept pushing all the way in until he couldn’t go any further, groaning lowly himself. His hands had found a way around Reek’s hips and were squeezing him so tightly that he was sure he was going to bear another set of bruises from it, but for once, Reek didn’t care, tugging at the strands of fur between his fingers, his legs trembling from the strain. He felt so full, so utterly and devastatingly full.

“You’re so tight, pet… I bet this is the first time somebody has taken you like this… and I’ll be the only one to ever do this to you… nobody else will ever touch you – would ever _want_ touch you in the first place… Reek, my poor little Reek,” Ramsay panted in between of slow but deep thrusts which made the former Greyjoy cry out weakly while his whole body shook in pleasure. Rough hands grabbed his wrists and forced them up over his head, pinning them down with one of them, while the other pulled at his hair, forcing him to move his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable neck even further. Ramsay bit into it slightly less gently than what could be considered pleasant, but Reek only mewled, submissively letting himself get marked allover, while the young Bolton’s hips grinded against his. “You love this, I can tell. I can tell you’re close,” Ramsay breathed against his chin, before nibbling on Reek’s lower lip. He relented his grip on the former Greyjoy’s wrists and hair and instead sneaked his arms underneath his back, holding onto his bony shoulders as he thrusted into him over and over again. Reek, possibly delirious from the intense feelings that were wrecking him from the inside out, reached up with his newly freed hands and buried his fingers in Ramsay’s short, thick hair, carding them through dark brown strands. Soft lips brushed against his own for a second, half-lidded ice blue eyes meeting his own sea green ones, before overwhelming pleasure spread out from where his master’s member kept hitting that sensitive spot inside of him, making him seize up and clamp down hard on the intruding appendage.

The young Bolton cried out echoing his servant and forcefully thrusted into him another few times, before coming to a halt buried to the hilt inside his body. He eventually slowly pulled out of him and then collapsed onto the bed beside him, breathing heavily.

“That was way better than expected,” Ramsay muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Reek, still panting himself, sheepishly glanced over at him, feeling drowsy and achy in several places, but somehow also relaxed and content. He was simply thankful his master had granted him so many luxuries tonight and hadn’t hurt him even while he had done some things to Reek the latter still wasn’t sure he really had wanted. He had even gone as far as to make it pleasant for him.

“I’m glad I was of good use to you, master,” he breathlessly replied.

“You were perfect, sweetling,” Ramsay complimented, turning on his side and leaning his head on his hand, elbow braced against the mattress beneath them. He gently ran his free hand down Reek’s protruding ribs and let it rest on his skinny side, almost hugging him. His lord had been so kind to him all day, that the former Greyjoy decided to trust that he didn’t intend to do him any harm for once. He tentatively turned slightly into the embrace and was relieved when Ramsay simply pulled him closer, smiling softly. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on Reek’s still slightly flushed cheek. “You should probably go now, puppy,” he whispered against his skin.

The man in his arms froze, his heart skipping a beat. “Go… my lord?” he dreadfully asked, his voice wavering.

“Well, yes – to the kennels with the other puppies. Playtime is over, and your master really needs some rest now,” Ramsay explained in an exaggerated sweet tone, as if he were talking to a toddler or a very slow person. Reek couldn’t – no – didn’t _want_ to process the turn of events, even though deep down he knew that he should have expected this all along. “Do I have to repeat myself, pet?” Ramsay said with a hint of warning in his voice when Reek didn’t react for several seconds.

“… no, master,” he finally replied in a whisper. He carefully slipped out of the young Bolton’s warm embrace and struggled into a sitting position, suddenly feeling extremely cold and sore. He quietly climbed off the bed, his stomach churning when warm liquid started dripping down his leg. Ignoring his blurring vision, he approached the forgotten bathtub and put on his shaggy clothes which still lay there, discarded on the floor. As he put his breeches on, he tried to ignore the sight of his repulsive groin, the milky substance in the inside of his thigh and the light bruises littering his hips.

“Send up some actual servants to drain the water from the tub. Oh – and make sure to stoke up the fire before you leave, it’s quite a chilly night!” Ramsay exclaimed from the other side of the room. Reek simply wiped away the tears clinging to his lashes with the back of his hand, before doing as he was ordered.

“Good night, my lord, rest well,” he mumbled with a half-hearted bow, before exiting the Bolton’s chamber. He did not care to wait for the answer.

Later, as he lay shivering in the hay inside of a cramped kennel, his body curled up tightly to maintain as much heat as possible, the cold wasn’t the only thing keeping him awake. He had tried focusing on the calming regular pattern of the deeply asleep dogs inhaling and exhaling in their slumber around him, but his thoughts kept drifting to Ramsay.

Because for a short moment while his master had been inside of him, his arms had curled around him and held him like he was something precious. Their lips had brushed against each other, like a silent confession of sorts. The Bolton’s mouth had been soft, warm and trembled lightly against his, and for a second, Reek had been certain that somehow Ramsay cherished him in his own cruel way and that maybe this so-called promotion was the beginning of a slightly better future.

There was nothing worse than nurturing hope for a hopeless creature like Reek.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Reek. :'( Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always very appreciated.


End file.
